


Pushover

by Batfink



Series: Alternate Beginnings [2]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Our Song, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-29
Updated: 2014-09-29
Packaged: 2018-02-19 07:11:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2379464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Batfink/pseuds/Batfink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki and Tony discuss the concept of having a 'couple song'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pushover

**Author's Note:**

> This is sort of a follow up to The Stranger. Although it won't matter if you haven't read it, there is only a small reference.

“Tony?”

“Yeah babe.”

“Do we have a song?”

Tony looked across from his phone at Loki who was lying on the sofa, his head on the armrest at one end, feet in Tony's lap at the other end. His StarkPad in his hand. “A song?”

“Yes. I have been reading on the internet that couples are supposed to have a song. I asked Natasha about it and she agrees.” He turned the StarkPad so Tony could see the chat window he had up with Nat's avatar in the corner.

“Oh yeah? Tell her I said Hi.” Tony replied. Loki's fingers tapped across the screen. “So what's her and Hawkeye's song then?”

Loki frowned. “Bodies by Drowning Pool.”

Tony burst out laughing.

“I don't understand.” Loki looked across at Tony. “Shouldn't a couple's song be romantic?”

“Not necessarily.” Tony replied, still chuckling at Black Widow's song choice. “It should be something that has a significance to both parties. Something that as soon as you hear it, you think of the other person and smile.”

“So Natasha thinks of Clint and smiles when she hears that song?” Loki was still frowning.

“I guess so.” Tony smirked. “It could be because when the 'bodies hit the floor', Clint is the one she wants by her side.”

“Oh.” Loki nodded. “I can relate to the sentiment, but I don't think that should be our song.”

“Me either.” Tony chuckled.

“So how do couples choose a song?”

“It varies. Sometimes it is the song that was playing the first time you kissed, or the first time you danced. The song that you heard on the radio and both went, 'I love this song' at the same time. There's no set way to pick a song.” Tony slipped his phone into his shirt pocket and wrapped his hand around Loki's foot.

“So how can we choose a song then?” Loki asked. “There wasn't a song playing the first time we kissed and we never listen to the radio.”

“That's true.” Tony replied. “But do you remember the song that was playing the night we met? When I accidentally felt you up on the dance floor in that bar?” He reached out and lifted the StarkPad from Loki's hand. Flicking aside all the open programs, he tapped on the music player icon and then tapped in the name of the song. Loki was thinking carefully trying to remember the song when it started to play. Tony had connected the StarkPad up to the penthouse sound system so that it was playing in every room.

Loki laughed. “This, is our song?”

Tony set the StarkPad on the coffee table and leaned over Loki to kiss him. “Yeah, I think this one will do just fine.”

 

_Take me, anyway you want me_  
_You know you can have me_  
_Cause I'm all yours._

_Take me, anyway you want me_  
_You know you can have me_  
_Anytime at all_

**Author's Note:**

> Their song, is Pushover by Terrorvision.
> 
> http://youtu.be/tewgJySrrQk


End file.
